Seasons For Love
by Meel Jacques
Summary: Existia algo de poético nas cores desbotadas que cobriam o céu em contraste com as folhas amareladas de seus livros já bastantes gastos e usados, no cheiro forte de grama molhada de tanto que chovia nessa época ao se misturar com a paisagem das belas folhas marrom-avermelhadas que deslizavam até o chão elegantemente sob o sol forte da tarde.
1. Conforto

Fanfic/Drabble feita para o projeto **Seasons For Love** do fórum Ledo Engano.

* * *

**Conforto  
**Meel Jacques

* * *

O ar do lado de fora estava muito frio, fazendo a espinha de Sirius quase congelar, ou era isso o que ele pensava. Não estava conseguindo dormir e sentia-se claustrofóbico em um quarto minúsculo com garotos roncando alto. Amanhã seria o dia do aniversário de seu irmão e ele não sabia o que diabos fazer sendo que o garoto nem ao menos se dignava a falar com ele.

- Sirius? – alguém o chamou baixinho. Sirius se virou sem muito entusiasmo, os olhos pesavam, mas não conseguia pregá-los quando se deitava na cama, para sua enorme felicidade. A pessoa em questão era Remus, enrolado em três cobertores, usando um par de luvas e um cachecol.

- Indo para batalha?! – Sirius brincou mesmo que não estivesse com humor para isso. Não queria que Remus pensasse que ele era um fraco, mas sabia que Remus via além dessa sua fachada miserável de machão.

- Não venha com isso para cima de mim – Remus o repreendeu. – O que aconteceu?

- Nada.

Remus o analisou com bastante interesse. Havia percebido durante a semana que algo incomodava seu amigo e apenas uma coisa poderia ser a real causa. Nada abatia mais Sirius do que sua família.

- É sobre Regulus?

- Já disse que não é nada – Sirius cortou a conversa virando o rosto e evitando olhá-lo. Remus estava cansado demais para prolongar qualquer tipo de conversa e ainda por cima discutir com o moreno cabeça-dura. Sentou-se ao seu lado, pensou bastante antes de encostar sua cabeça no ombro do moreno e esfregar suas mãos nas costas dele.

- Vai ficar tudo bem – tentou dissipar um pouco as preocupações do amigo. – Eu vou te ajudar com o que for, você sabe – Remus queria do fundo de seu coração reconfortá-lo. Sempre se sentiu em dívida com os marotos por aceitá-lo e protegê-lo. Sirius arregalou os olhos sentindo seu corpo esquentar com a repentina aproximação do licantropo, mas relaxou quando o garoto fez suaves movimentos circulares em suas costas. Passou um braço por cima do corpo do menino agasalhado.

Remus nunca soube o quanto aquele abraço havia significado para Sirius.


	2. Manias e Vícios

Fanfic/Drabble feita para o projeto **Seasons For Love** do fórum Ledo Engano.

* * *

**Manias e Vícios  
**Meel Jacques

* * *

Todos têm suas manias e seus gostos, mas Sirius se vangloriava sobre ser uma pessoa eclética e não ter essas manias dos tolos mortais, como ele mesmo afirmava. Remus não se importava com a _mania de Sirius_ de afirmar que ele era viciado em várias coisas - até porque era verdade. Existia algo de acalentador em ter rotinas e uma de suas favoritas acontecia no outono.

Existia algo de poético nas cores desbotadas que cobriam o céu em contraste com as folhas amareladas de seus livros já bastantes gastos e usados, no cheiro forte de grama molhada de tanto que chovia nessa época ao se misturar com a paisagem das belas folhas marrom-avermelhadas que deslizavam até o chão elegantemente sob o sol forte da tarde.

Então, após um dia de chuva, Remus se deitava embaixo de um pessegueiro, abriu um livro velho e gasto e deitava sua cabeça no colo do animago de olhos claros com um belo sorriso no rosto e esquecia-se de todo resto do mundo. Eram só ele, Sirius e as maravilhas do outono.


	3. Paixão de Verão

Fanfic/Drabble feita para o projeto **Seasons For Love** do fórum Ledo Engano.

* * *

**Paixão de Verão  
**Meel Jacques

* * *

As férias de verão estavam chegando e a temperatura em Hogwarts já estava bem alta. James não parava de reclamar, Peter não parava de se contorcer na cama e Sirius, como sempre, parecia não se importar e aproveitava a situação para andar sem camisa pelos corredores.

- Senhor Black, coloque uma camisa neste exato momento! – a professora McGonagall exclamou escandalizada. Essa reação exagerada deu um novo incentivo para as demonstrações de pele de Sirius que passou a andar de bermuda e só de bermuda quando íamos nadar no lago.

- Pad! – exclamei rubro de vergonha. Ele piscou para mim antes de pular sem se importar com a Lula Gigante que, aliás, não era vista há muito tempo; provavelmente estava no fundo do lago se escondendo do sol escaldante. Sirius repentinamente sumiu e eu já estava ficando preocupado, quando um braço surgiu atrás de mim e me puxou para trás.

- Mas o que você está fazendo? – perguntei tentando me livrar dos braços que me prendiam. Apertaram-me junto a seu corpo molhado, sua boca encostada em minha orelha.

- Você também tem que aproveitar! – a pessoa, que identifiquei como Sirius, comentou alegremente, agora me empurrando em direção ao lago. Arfei tentando fugir e ele riu enlaçando minha cintura e nos mergulhando de uma só vez na água fria.

Abri os olhos em baixo da água doce e o vi me encarando com o rosto afogueado, contente e, decididamente, apaixonante.


	4. Amor de Primavera

Fanfic/Drabble feita para o projeto **Seasons For Love** do fórum Ledo Engano.

* * *

**Amor de Primavera  
**Meel Jacques

* * *

Lily era uma pessoa romântica, mesmo que nunca demonstrasse esse seu lado mais sensível para ninguém. Observar o amor desabrochar entre os adolescentes em Hogwarts era o seu principal passatempo.

Tudo começava com os olhares discretos, ela pôde constatar após vários anos de experiência, pequenos toques propositais, um calor incomum que subia até as bochechas dos mais tímidos. O que ela nunca pensou é que estaria viva no dia em que Sirius Orion Black se apaixonaria, e o pior, por um de seus melhores amigos.

Nunca o viu parecer tão frágil.

Mas não era isso que o amor fazia? Mudava-nos, nos deixava vulneráveis, inquietos, bobos. Lily não pôde deixar de sorrir quando percebeu que Black era correspondido.

Foi em março que ela sentiu mais realizada, algo explodiu em seu peito, algo parecido com saudade, carinho e quem sabe amor. Ela viu ao longe, perto da entrada de Hogwarts, quando os primeiros brotos de flores ainda surgiam, um casal sentado juntos, conversando intimamente. Um observador desatento não veria nada demais, eram apenas dois amigos conversando, mas ela não era um observador qualquer, mas sim Lily Evans e os conheciam há muito tempo para se deixar enganar.

Eles não queriam ser vistos por mais ninguém, eram discretos, mas não deixavam de serem atenciosos um com o outro. Não haviam beijos, não haviam toques, apenas olhares, pequenos esbarrões e sorrisos discretos. Era assim que todos os relacionamentos começavam e Lily desejou, apenas por um segundo, ser um dia amada da mesma forma.


End file.
